Breaking the Habit
by kitsunelover300
Summary: "Stone clashed against metal, and everything changed. Now a century into the future, two pairs of brothers from opposite clans face trails that will change their lives forever." A different kind of Naruto time travel story.


Chapter 1: Changed destinies

Stone hit metal then a bright light engulfed the battle field, blinding the six warriors whom were engaged in conflict. When the light cleared, only two bewildered and alert warriors were left.

* * *

><p>It was a known historical fact that the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan were mortal enemies. Since the days of Indra and Ashura, sons of the Rikkudo Sennin, the cousin clans have been at war with each other, an endless cycle of bloodshed and hatred soaking their respective clan insignias.<p>

Generations later, all this would change with the meeting between two boys of the opposite clans, Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. They knew not of the others' family names or heritage, but the two twelve year olds formed a friendship that would change the very foundations of the Uchiha and the Senju.

For a year, the two met in secret and spent their days sparring, playing and sometimes just talking. They found that, despite their opposing personalities, they had a lot in common. Both has only one brother left after losing their other ones to war, both hated the state their world was in and, most of all, they both wanted peace.

It was from one of these discussions that they began planning a village together. Hashirama's hope was that, with a village system, children wouldn't have to die so early in life. On the other hand, Madara wanted a place where he could protect his younger brother, Izuna, from meeting the same fate as their other brothers.

Things never last. In the end, their meetings were found out by their brothers, whom informed their fathers and Madara and Hashirama were told who exactly they were meeting with. Despite this, the two 13 year olds still met at the river and exchanged stones that held a warning on them.

The warnings came too late as the river became a battle field between their fathers and younger brothers. As Izuna Uchiha and Tobirama Senju engage in a dead lock, Tajima Uchiha and Butsuma Senju made a tactical decision. If they could kill the other's child, then the other would become distracted and give enough leeway for them to take the other out.

Both threw their Kurai, unaware that Madara and Hashirama took their own courses of action. They threw their respective rocks and hit the knives.

In another universe, this incident would have lead to the downfall of Madara and Hashirama's friendship.

However, some sort of intervention occurred when stone hit steel. The light that illuminated the area at the river blotted out even the sun. When everything calmed down, only Tajima and Butsuma were left. Madara and Izuna Uchiha and Hashirama and Tobirama Senju disappeared without a trace.

* * *

><p>In another time, far in the future from the battle at the Nakano river, two men of different ages sat near a calm stream.<p>

The younger sat in a meditative position, a serene expression on his face as he focused on his inner energy. However, the serene expression quickly gained a twitching right eyebrow as extremely perverse laughter reached his ears.

Said laughter stemmed from an older men of over 50 years with long, spiky white hair. His face was lodged into a bush, and he held a pair of binoculars up to his eyes. The object, or objects, of his attention was a group of women whom were enjoying themselves in a nearby pond.

A blonde eyebrow twitched and sapphire eyes snapped open, an annoyed growl exiting his throat. This always happened! Whenever he got serious about his training, his pervert of a teacher got distracted by whatever beautiful woman (or women) happened to be in the immediate area! It really became ridiculous sometimes.

Shrugging his shoulders and sighing heavily, the now 15 year old Naruto Uzumaki stood up. There was only one way to catch the attention of the self proclaimed "Super Pervert". Quietly, Naruto used his patented sexy jutsu, transforming himself into a beautiful, naked young woman version of himself he aptly named Naruko.

"Jiraiya-sensei," Naruko said in a sultry voice. "I'm so lonely without you. Oh, won't you please keep me company?"

A grin the size of a Hokage stone face spread across the toad sage's face. "I'll do anything you want, hot maa..." Jiraiya's shoulders slumped forward when he saw only his irritated student in place of the gorgeous young woman that was the product of Naruto's own original technique.

"Are you done goofing around? We don't have time to be doing this right now!"

Jiraiya sighed morosely. "Aww man. Now the girls are gone and so is my research material." He sighed again, before giving his attention to his student. "Alright, Naruto. You win."

"Finally," Naruto grumbled, walking towards his original spot.

The white haired man gazed upon Naruto, noting proudly at how much the Uzumaki had grown. No longer the barely five foot tall 13 year old he once was, Minato Namikaze's legacy had grown up to a nice 5'7" tall at 15 1/2 years old. He lost almost all of his baby fat, adopting a lithe build with some nice muscles to add to it.

All in all, Naruto looked a lot like his father, but with his mother's face and eye shape. His personality, however, was all Kushina.

Jiraiya smiled, before sitting down and crossing his legs. "Okay, Naruto. It's been over two years since we began your training. There's little else I can teach you right now, so I think the only thing left to do is to head back to Konoha."

"Are you serious?!" Naruto exclaimed, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. At his sensei's nod, the blonde grinned. Though he loved being out on the road, exploring new places with Jiraiya, the prospect of going home after over two years of training and traveling was a welcome one. He wondered how everyone else was.

"But you have to remember that you cannot let your guard down. It's been almost three years now, so both Orochimaru and the Akatsuki will most likely make their move very soon."

Sapphire eyes widened then narrowed as the images of Orochimaru, Kisame and Itachi came to mind. Another person replaced them, an image of his former teammate and best friend and the one he was training so hard to bring back home.

'Sasuke.' Naruto sighed. "So, how long will it take for us to get back?"

The toad sage stroked his chin. "From this distance, I'd say it would take us at least a month, not counting the stops we'll have to make, and at most two months."

Standing up with a grunt, Naruto dusted himself off. "Well, I guess we have no time to waste then. Let's go, Pervy sage!"

Before they could even move, both Naruto and Jiraiya were blinded by an incredibly bright light. It disappeared as soon as it came, leaving a student-master duo bewildered.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto yelled, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision.

Jiraiya managed to open his eyes, which widened at the sight before him.

Irritated at being met with silence, Naruto opened his eyes and whatever words he had to say died on his tongue.

Laying in front of them were four young boys, all of them unconscious but uninjured. All of them wore odd clothing, and the youngest two were even wearing armor. It was what was on the armor that caught Jiraiya's eye.

'Those are the insignias of the Uchiha and Senju clans. But that can't be possible.' The older man's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Naruto also noticed the Uchiha crest on the young, raven haired boy's armor and was also quite surprised. He narrowed his own eyes and started towards them.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Jiraiya inquired.

The blonde Uzumaki tilted his head over his left shoulder. "Well, we can't just leave them here!"

A sigh exited the toad sage's mouth. His student did have a point, and Jiraiya was rather curious about these boys himself.

Reaching the older, raved haired boy, whom he guessed was around 12 or 13 years of age, Naruto knelt down and shook his shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

Naruto received no warning when a weapon came at his head and his colbat gaze locked onto familiar red eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Well guys! Here is my latest story, and a Naruto one at that. I recently got back into the series and this is one I am very excited to do.<strong>

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as I will!**

**Signing out,**

**Kitsunelover300**


End file.
